Diplomat
Diplomat Art by Marius Bota. *'Role' In social situations, Diplomats shine. They can open guarded doors with a smile, and assuage the curiosities of nosy town guards. In combat, a Diplomat plays a control and support role, helping to buff allies, disable enemies, and set up a more ideal battlefield with their tricks. *'Alignment' Diplomats can be of any alignment, but most tend towards Law, *'Hit Die' d8 *'Starting Wealth' 300 gp, plus an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The Diplomat's class skills are Appraise, Bluff, Craft (Any), Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Knowledge (All), Linguistics, Perception, Perform (Oratory), Profession, Ride, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth. *'Skill Ranks per Level' 4 + Int Modifier. 1This does not include the bonus Rhetorics from a Diplomat's Charisma modifier. Class Features All the Following are class features of the Diplomat class. Diplomats are proficient with all simple weapons, plus the rapier, sap, and sword cane; as well as light armor, and bucklers. A Diplomat relies on a wealth of social experience to enhance their eloquence, charm, and trustworthiness. This is represnted by a pool of points called Poise. At 1st level, a DIplomat can use Poise a number of times per day equal to (3 + the Diplomat's Charisma modifier 0), and gains an additional 2 daily uses each level thereafter. As a free action (even if it is not their turn), a Diplomat can spend 1 Poise to add 1d6 to the result of any Bluff, Diplomacy, Intimidate, Perform (Oratory), or Sense Motive skill check they make. This choice is made after the check is rolled and before the results are revealed. A Diplomat can only use Poise in this way once per check. Poise cannot be combined with Inspiration. Throughout a Diplomat's career, they learn to use Rhetorics—practiced forms of speech and dialogue that can sway or manipulate others. A Diplomat begins play knowing a number of Rhetorics equal to'' ''(3 + the Diplomat's Charisma modifier 0), and learns additional rhetorics as shown on Table 1: The Diplomat. Rhetorics are typically activated by spending Poise (see above). Unless otherwise stated, Rhetorics are extraordinary mind-affecting effects, and can only affect creatures with Intelligence 3 or higher. *A complete listing of Diplomat Rhetorics can be found here: Diplomat Rhetorics At 2nd level and every two levels thereafter, a Diplomat gains a Diplomat Talent, a cunning technique that enhances their ability to complete their mission—usually by bolstering their social graces, but sometimes by giving them underhanded ploys they can use while under the cover of subterfuge. *A complete listing of Diplomat Talents can be foudn here: Diplomat Talents At 7th level, a Diplomat can charm and manipulate creatures whose minds are typically impregnable. As a swift action, the Diplomat may spend 1 Poise to make a Sense Motive check (DC 10 + the target's HD + the target's Wisdom modifier 0) against a creature with 3 or higher Intelligence within 60 ft. If successful, the Diplomat can affect the target with extraordinary mind-affecting effects for 24 hours, even if they would normally be immune to such effects. This ability does not allow you to ignore other immunities the target might have. Favored Class Bonuses and Archetypes Archetypes Category:Skill Classes